A Rebel is Born
by Cullen1987Jasper
Summary: Jasper little family ups and downs


A Rebel is born

Jasper D. Whitlock was a young child of nine, where he lived in a small hollow in the woods called Underwood Manner, in the state of Houston Texas. Jasper was out in about on the Ranch taking care of the horses with his Sister Bella-Dee Whitlock. They were in the stables mucking out the stalls. Jasper was grumbling because Bella-Dee was talking on her Boyfriend Robert Douglas Masen.

Jasper threw the pitch fork down then walks over to his sis. Jasper was fed up with Bella then took her phone while yelling "Robert, Bella has chores to do so will you call after Dinner and homework" Slams phone shut and walks off outside to do the outdoor chores. Jasper then threw her Cell in the lake and Jasper was snickering.

Bella Dee stood there shocked and she was fuming 14 year old mean sister and she storms off after her damn nine year old Jasper. Bella Stood in front of Jasper and holds her hand out "Jasper, if you do not get my Cell then I am going to tell Alice."

Jasper walks off and glares "You think I'm scared of Alice, pun lease because I Ain't, if you don't mind, I got to take care of the horses since you're too lazy to help me." Bella was fuming and screaming like she was being grounded from not talking to her boyfriend Rob.

Jasper walk past Bell-Dee and goes to the padlock to bring in the horses back in too the barn for the night. Bella -Dee storms in the house walked past the second oldest Alice-Aschelle Brandon Whitlock who was in the second oldest, after my oldest sister Elena Eternal' Babe Whitlock Salvatore had already married and moved away. Alice was cooking dinner for her and siblings.

Alice noticed Bella was upset and walks over to Bella "Bella sweetie, what's the matter?" Bella huffs and then went on a rant while yelling at her Alice " Jasper is being a little shit and then tossed my Cell in the damn Fucking lake. Jasper then was so rude to Rob and then hangs up on him when I was in the middle of the phone call Alice!"

Alice was shocked when she heard how Jasper was being rude "I will talk to Jas and have him say sorry to you and Rob. I know he was rude, but why was he in the first place Bella?" Bella was looking at the ground "I was on the Phone when I was supposed to help him in the barn. Alice-Aschelle stood with her hands on her hips and shakes her head "Bella-Dee Whitlock you need to pitch in help around here, this our only warning, help or not talk to rob for two weeks

Bella glares and then finally started on her chores while Bitching life was not freak-in fair and mumbles " Jasper is little brat and was born a Rebel" Bella got done with her chores decided to go and hang with Jasper. Bella went down the path to the paddock field where the horses where when there stalls where being clean and was taking sweet butt.

Jasper was still hanging out in the Field with his most favorite Horse Cobalt (Back Mustang yearling) Jasper was feeding Cobalt one sugar cube and Carrot since he got done with his chores. Jasper best friend peter came over and asked Jasper if he wanted to go swimming. Jasper thought about and then took off to go swimming with Peter and his friends.

Bella-Dee reaches the field and saw Jasper where is no to be found and growls matches up back up to the house so mad. Alice was relaxing when she heard and angry Bella bolt into the house like angry twister. Alice looks up and said" should I be scared what you're going to me?" Bella rubs her forehead "Jasper, is nowhere to be found Alice!"

Alice stood there about 15 minutes and begins to panic while pacing till she thinks she put a hole in the floor. Alice was trying to keep her cool but was having no better like Bella who was franticly panicking. Alice slams her hand down and growls "Jasper better have good excuse for not telling us where he was going!" Bell looks Alice because Alice never once in anger. Bella and Alice stared at each other and nodded their heads to search for their pain in the ass brother. Alice and Bella went to the lake to see if Jasper was there.

Jasper and Peter where in the water did not know Jasper's sisters where one the way to the lake. Peter and Jasper where throwing mud at mud at girls their age. The girls got so mad chucked Rocks at Jasper and Peter. Peter and Jasper returned with their own begins to toss them at the girl. Jasper threw two more rock missed the girls and the connected to some one's head. Alice and both yelled "Ow! Who in their right mind throw? Jasper recognized his sister's voice and dived under the water held his breath till they went away. Peter was laughing like a mad child, Bella looks around and saw Jasper was not there and Storms back up to the house and fallows Bella back to the house. Alice put her head in here hand and Bella ended up calling Rob for the rest of the day.

Jasper and Peter both high fived each other and went back to playing in the lake and not worrying about Jasper over protective baby-sitting sisters. Jasper Jumps off his swing rope and lands back in the water.

Alice and Bella where fast asleep on the couch and did not here Jasper sneak upstairs to his room and went to bed. Jasper hopes he does not get grounded when his sisters find him in his bed the next morning since there both over protective of him. Jasper has sweet dreams that night


End file.
